lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
Genevieve Ryan
Genevieve "Genny" Ryan 'is the best friend of Angelina Davis and Savannah Reed and a main character in LPS: Popular. Appearence Genny was first portrayed as a brown cocker spaniel with green eyes, (LPS #252). In "Party of the Century" (episode 14) she gets a makeover by dying her fur blonde and white and her eye color changes to hazel, (LPS #79 variant). Personality Genny is one of the few nice girls, accepting Savannah as a friend, despite the new girl's "outlandish" ways of dressing. She is well-spoken and sophisticated, and longs to be popular like Brooklyn Hayes and her friends. When she finally achieves her goal, she lets her new social status get to her head a bit, but quickly comes down to Earth soon after. However, while she is portrayed as generally being kind, she has the possibility of being a slight bit mean as she was shown cheating with Nathan Campbell, Rachel Rivera's boyfriend. Genny is a nice girl, but tends to get caught up in the events in her life and may act differently as a result. History Season 1 Genevieve meets Savannah Reed for the first time after Angelina introduces the two to each other. They begin to tell Savannah about how horrible the most popular girl in the school, Brooklyn Hayes, has been to them. Savannah protests this and doesn't believe them saying that Brooke is "the sweetest girl on the planet", as she's known her since childhood. After they're accused of being jealous by Savannah, Genny and Lina become upset and begin to ignore her. This doesn't last long, though. They are quick to forgive Savannah after she apologizes to them. Savannah, however, still doesn't believe her new friends' rumors about Brooke. At lunch, the both of them let her talk to Brooke and let her find out the truth for herself, only to be confused why Savannah then walks off with Brooke into the hallway. The next day at school, Genny and Lina, compliment Savannah's simple outfit saying it's "totally fab". Brooke, along with her friends Rachel Rivera and Alicia Hamilton, then come along and insult the three of them. After they leave, Savannah apologizes to her friends again for not believing them and they forgive her once more. Angelina soon offers to take Savannah shopping and tells her she'll pay, noticing she's in need of a better wardrobe as well as a makeover. The next day, Genny and Lina are seen waiting in Lina's father's car with her chauffeur, Scorpius, in front of Savannah's house. After they arrive at the mall, Genny and Lina ask Savannah what her mom said about her getting a makeover. She tells them she's only allowed to dye her fur red, leaving Genny slightly disgusted at the idea. Lina thinks they can make it work by adding highlights. The girls spend the day picking out new clothes and eventually end up giving Savannah her makeover. Genny and Lina are excited to see the new Savannah at school a day later. Everyone in the school is shocked to see her new look. Brooke then comes to make fun of Savannah again. Genny and Lina watch Savannah and Brooke as they throw insults at one another. Savannah ends up winning after Brooke's boyfriend, Sage Bond, comes over to her and Brooke begins to kiss him, giving Savannah and her friends a chance to escape the argument. Lina tells Savannah that no one has ever stood up to Brooke before and that Brooke now has some competition with Savannah, saying she can be the one to bring her down and become the most popular girl in the school instead. That night, Genny has a call with Lina and Savannah. Savannah tells them that she has a crush on Sage and Lina tells her she should go for him. Genny continues to cheer Savannah on with Lina agreeing that she should go for Sage, them both being certain that Sage likes her back, especially at lunch, after Savannah was partnered up with him for an English project and invited him to her h ouse to work on it together. However, the girls notice that Savannah hasn't been eating much. Savannah tells them she had a big breakfast and they let her off the hook. Brooke comes once again, this time to insult Savannah's weight and calls her a wiener-dog. Genny and Lina try to defend their friend but Savannah runs off crying. After they catch up to her, they see her looking into a mirror still in tears and try to encourage her by telling her she doesn't need to lose weight. The next morning, Genny along with Lina ask how Savannah's homework with Sage went. She tells them it was fun then notices him by his locker and her two friends tell her to go talk to him. After she comes back, Genny is excited to hear that Sage is coming over to Savannah's house again. Sage then comes up to Savannah and shocks all three girls by acting completely different now and says that he'll be busy for the whole month and walks away, leaving the girls confused, except for Savannah, who knows this was Brooke's fault. Brooke herself then walks over and asks Savannah if her "rash" has gotten any better and embarrasses her in front of the whole school by saying her goal was to kiss all the boys on the football team. Savannah runs off angered and in tears as Lina and Genny follow her, worried, but aren't able to find where she ran off to, soon locating her by hearing her crying behind a vending machine. After she refuses to go class where everyone would stare and talk about her, Genny asks Lina if they'll go to the "usual place", which turns out to be the school storage room. They talk about Brooke and Savannah tells them she knows that it's her fault for making Sage act the way he did and makes a promise not to let Brooke get to them no matter what she does and to compete and overthrow her once and for all. Genny notices that the problem with Sage is still bothering Savannah and Lina reminds her of the promise. Everyone at school still continues to gossip about Savannah. Lina tells her they'll forget all about it soon and offers lunch. While both girls still try to persuade Savannah to eat more, she insists to stick with her salad and runs off saying she's going to the bathroom. Savannah shows up the next day acting completely different, not letting anyone's insults get to her and instead replies to them with witty responses. Genny and Lina mention that they like the "new Savannah" and the way she was acting reminded them of Brooke, but better. Savannah and Genny then leave for English class. After class, Lina is surprised to hear that Savannah has been invited to sit at the football players' table at lunch. When they get there Savannah sits with Tom Dawson and Genny with Nathan Campbell, Rachel's boyfriend. - Season 2 At the party, Genny makes out with Nathan, right before and after he breaks up with Rachel. They are soon seen dancing with each other. Back at school, Savvy tells them they look "fab", and start talking about if Brooke had transferred after the party incident, but turns out to be wrong. The same day at lunch, she is seen flirting with her new boyfriend Nathan, then Brooke returns, some are thrilled, some not. She and Lina ask Savvy if she showed Sage the note yet. Relationships 'Angelina Davis 'and 'Savannah Reed - Lina and Savvy are Genny's two best friends. Savvy helps her get a makeover along with Lina, just in time for Brooke's party. They're inseparable friends and care for each other a lot. Nathan Campbell - Genny used to like Nathan. They dated but are no longer together. Trivia *Both Genevieve and Angelina were going to be portrayed by different LPS for when they get their makeovers, as seen in the Season 1 Sneak Peek. *Her eyes were fully green at first but then they were changed hazel, so it is possible she got contacts. *Genny, throughout the show, seems to have a strong desire to be popular. *She has a family member named "Heather Ryan" as seen on a Fishbook page. Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:OCD Students Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Cocker Spaniels